Journey
by ResDes2
Summary: Edward was looking for Jacob between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. What will happen? Slash! Lemon, too! Totally sexy! Please review! Totally epic! Edward, Jacob, EdwardxBella. EdwardxSeth. EdwardxJacob. EdwardxBellaxJacob. Twist in the end!
1. What the Hell Do I Do This For?

**This is my epic story entitled:**

**Journey**

**It's about Edward trying to find Jacob after he ran away at the end of Eclipse. This is like a prologue, but I'm calling it Chapter One. It may seem unimportant and just about sex, but it's not. It gets the plot going, so read it. What's Jacob doing in the middle of the woods? Find out if you read this! More will come (get the innuendo?).**

**Jacob**

**Chapter 1**

**What the Hell Do I Do This For?**

I walked out of the hair salon in the middle of nowhere. I think it was somewhere near a place called Colville. It was in the North East corner of Washington. The area was sort of mountainous. There was forest everywhere, and not too many people. I wanted to not think about Edward.

Ooh, Edward. The vampire who fell in love with me. The vampire I fell in love with. The one I wasn't supposed to be in love with. I was supposed to be in love with a nice girl. Like Bella. I was in love with her. But I was also in love with a boy vampire. Of course, there's supposed to be no such thing as werewolves, but here I am. The one who also loved Bella. The one who left me for Bella. The one I broke pretty much all of my principles to love with. The one who is going to marry the other person I love. The one who left me alone. The one who made me feel so awkward, but complete at the same time.

Yes, that Edward. The bastard with a perfect face, perfect chest, perfect abs, perfect everything. Perfect personality. I loved him so much. God, does my life suck.

I tried going far, but I couldn't. I had to be near him. I always had to think about him. He was my anchor in my terrible, lonely world. If I didn't think about him, I would go crazy.

I went to the hair salon for a reason, to look completely different. If Edward was actually looking for me (I still had a shred of hope), I didn't want to be found. I didn't want to be hurt again. Also, it was summer and was getting increasingly hot. I didn't want to be covered in a thick layer of fur. I was helped by a really feminine guy. Obviously gay, although I didn't want to say anything.

"What do you need, handsome?" he asked.

"Make me look sexy," I answered. If he did find me, I wanted him to be jealous.

"Honey, you already are. That shaggy look is so good on you."

"Yeah, thanks. I want a clean cut."

"I don't know if that would look good on you."

"Well try. I just want to look different." He started cutting my hair.

"What's the matter, honey? Why do ya wanna look different?"

"I want to start over." But I really didn't. I really wanted Edward.

"Oh, OK. Let's first clean your hair." He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the hair washing sink. He turned on the water and started massaging my head. I wish I was Edward so I could hear his thoughts.

Oh, Edward. I wish it were you massaging my scalp. Then I would feel your muscles. Then I would take my other hand, take off your pants, and grab your throbbing...

Oh, God. I was suddenly hard. I had to stop thinking about Edward. Think about cute kittens. Think about cute kittens.

My hair dresser noticed the bulge in my pants. He took the shampoo bottle and tried to pour it out sexy. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't about him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Beside, the way he massaged my scalp made me forget everything for a second. His soft hands and the hot water felt so good to me. Being pampered was fun.

When finished, he took me over to his seat and starting cutting my hair. It felt so good. I didn't even notice his hand slide down my shirt.

After several minutes, he told me I finished. I looked at the guy staring back at me. I looked vaguely the same, but my hair change really did make a difference. My hair was much shorter and he used some product to make it look kind of preppy. It stood up a little, and sort of looked like I just woke up. Yet he worked so hard on my hair. I really liked it. I smiled.

He took it the other way. He grabbed my chest. "If you want to go in the back room..." he said.

"You're not my type."

"And what is?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." I grabbed a twenty and gave it to him. "Keep the change." I walked out of the place to where I started. I was still hard thinking about Edward Cullen. Damn him. I ran as fast as my human body would take me. I couldn't transform. Once I started thinking about Edward, I couldn't stop. Fuck. I had to stop now.

I ran off the major road and sat down. I slid my right hand in my pants and started rubbing. With my left hand, I rubbed my abs. I pulled my shirt off. I was getting too hot. I laid down as I took my pants off. This was the only way I could stop thinking about Edward in that way. I started rubbing my penis. That felt so good. Why did masturbating feel so good? I thought about Edward's absolute chest. I got harder.

Something stopped me. I smelled vampire. But not normal vampire. It was Edward. Oh God, what was I going to do? Should I find him? Or run away? Now matter how cliche, my head said run away, but my heart said run into his arms. Kiss him softly, but increase in passion as you lift up his shirt.

Stop it Jacob. How had he not found me? He could smell me. He could read my mind. Is he hurt? Oh no, Edward can't be in trouble. I immediately ran over to where he was. I looked down to see him moaning, completely naked, with his amazing cock in his amazing hand.

That explained a lot.

He looked up for a second, but he didn't stop jerking. He only went faster. He smiled in a confused way, and asked, "Jacob? Oh, oh God." I watched as his entire body convulsed. Suddenly, his delicious semen splattered onto my abs. Was he really that horny?

I took my finger and wiped off the spot where the come had landed. I sucked my finger like I sucked Edward's amazing cock. I was teasing Edward.

"Mmm..." I said. "You know, you're not supposed to keep going when someone catches you jerking off. But don't worry, I'll teach you the etiquette of it one day." Edward laughed, which almost made me fall into his masculine arms.

**How was it? Want more? I bet you do. Please review. The next chapter will be coming quite soon. Learn exactly why Edward was in that position! Ooh...sexy!**


	2. The Task

Now the main story is starting

**Now the main story is starting. We learn why Edward started looking for Jacob in the first place. By the way, thanks Mozartandi with the idea, which this part is sort her idea. I just manipulated it to my liking. But I wouldn't have thought of it if it wasn't for her. This is from Edward's point of view. By the way, Edward II is a play by Christopher Marlowe. If you don't know what it is, here's the wiki page: ****en./wiki/EdwardII(play)**** it's actually quite good.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Task**

Bella lay in my arms. Was she beautiful. Her brown hair swam down her shoulders, filled with sheen. Her smell was phenomenal. Her eyes did the same thing that mine did; stare longingly at their partner. Her face was so magnificent, sitting nicely atop her breasts. Her breasts almost popped out of her tight v-neck tee.

Oh, I wanted her. I just wanted to grab her breast, touch her private parts, kiss her passionately, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt her.

But I could do that with Jacob. Ahh…Jacob. Why did I do that to him? Why did I leave him by marrying Bella? Why did I have to have everything? I was sure I would have been able to work something out between the two of them. I mean Bella loved both of us. Everyone could have been happy. But no, I had to choose only Bella. Why am I such an idiot? We could all share each other and live in a happy threesome relationship.

I don't know what Bella was thinking, like always, but I felt like we were thinking the same thing. Jacob.

"Honey?" she asked.

"Yes, love?" I answered.

"Will you do something for me, no matter how crazy it is?"

"I would do pretty much anything for you, Bella, but you know my limits."

"Well, I'm going to ask you anyway."

"Well then I'll listen."

"OK, this sounds really stupid and farfetched, but I want you to go find Jacob."

"Bella, love…"

"Just think about it." I thought about it. Would I want to go find Jacob? I mean he ran away, so he obviously wants to be left alone. And he's totally pissed off at me. I left him. No matter how much I loved him, I didn't want to see him again. Seeing him would prove my love to him. And I didn't want to be in love with him. He's a werewolf, an enemy. It's like a modern Edward II. I even share the same name! I'm sure if Edward would have had the choice not to fall in love with Gaveston, he would have. Wait, what am I talking about? Edward had several chances to leave Gaveston, but he always went back! Although he did die in the end. Should I follow his example? I doubt I'm going to die by going back to Jacob. And maybe him seeing me will change his mind and come back, and vice versa.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm still not sure," I told her. Bella pushed me onto my back and sat on my waist.

"Maybe this will help you decide," she said. Crap, I started to get hard. How awkward it would be if she found out I was horny. She would totally think I degrade women, and she would believe that, seeing as everyone thinks I'm gorgeous. God damn it, stereotypes.

But then she pulled off her shirt by crossing her arms, and heaved her shirt off. Her breasts bounced up and down after being pulled up with her shirt. I was getting harder. Crap.

"Bella, you know how I feel…" I started.

"Shush it. I want you. Now grabbed my boob." I had never thought Bella would be this aggressive. But if a girl tells you to grab their boob, you usually do it.

I grasped Bella's right breast and squeezed it. She moaned, which made my pants tighten more. She bent down to kiss me. At first, I lightly kissed her. I didn't want to overpower her.

"Bella, I really don't…"

"All right, now shut up. We're gonna have hot sex, and you are gonna like it. Then you are going to find Jacob for me because I am doing you a favor. Got that?"

I gulped. I liked dirty Bella. "Got it."

"Now stop being a fucking pussy and take off my bra."

"This is so out of character."

"Just fucking do it. I've stared and fantasized about you for too long. I want release. I want to be physically touched."

That pushed me past my comfort zone. I thought, _Ah screw it. I've lived for eighty years, and I don't plan on dying soon. Some nice adventure would be good. I've already gone past the point of no return, why not venture farther?_

I twirled Bella onto her back and she squealed. I undid her bra strap and slid her bra off. I then stuck my face into her chest. Her breasts were amazing. They were so firm, but the skin was so soft. Her nipples stuck out at the touch of my skin. I squeezed both of them in my hands. I licked them and felt them for several minutes. Bella stopped me when she tried to pull my shirt off.

I stood up and went to the foot of the bed. Bella looked a little sad. "Ready for my show?" I asked. Bella's eyes right away lit up. I started unbuttoning my shirt while moaning. Bella approved.

"God yes, Edward, take it off! Take it all off!" After all of the buttons were unbuttoned, I jutted out my chest, pulled my arms back, and let my shirt slide out. I picked up my shirt and whirled it above my head. Bella cheered.

"If I had some ones, I would totally slide one down your pants," she said. We laughed. I then unbuttoned my button and unzipped my zipper on my jeans. I slowly slid off my jeans while rocking my hips. When they were finally off, I stood up straight with my hands on my hips. Bella tried to hold back her laughter.

"What?" I asked. She pointed to my crotch. I looked down to see that my erection was almost popping out my boxers. I quickly tried to hide it. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" she asked.

"I'm degrading you," I said.

"What? Edward, if you didn't have an erection, I would be scared."

"Oh."

"Now take them off." I slowly slid off my boxers. I then went back up to the same position. "Whoa."

"What now?" I asked.

"It's huge." She was bug eyed as her gaze was fixed on my crotch. I looked down, then looked up and smiled. "That is much bigger than I would have imagined. How big is that?"

"I'm a vampire, not a mortal. We're bigger. And my size doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Can I handle that?"

"Stop being a pussy." I jumped on top of her and started kissing her. I didn't realize that I was slowly humping her leg. Bella started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel you on my leg."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it feels good. Although…"

"Oh, OK." I went down and pulled her skirt and panties off in one moment. I looked at her crotch for a moment. It looked beautiful. It was like an oval pink rose. Her lips were sort of full, but looked incredibly soft. It was so intriguing. I'd never seen one before so up close, and I just stared at it for a while.

Finally, I decided to start. I grabbed my cock and slowly pushed it in. As soon as they touched, both of us gasped. "Oh, oh God," Bella moaned. I went in farther. It just got more intense. She was so soft, but she wrapped around me. The farther I went in, the tighter she was. I pushed in slowly, until I reached in as far as I could. I slowly slid back out as both of us moaned loudly. I began insertion again. We were closer than ever at this moment. I decided to go slowly at first, because I didn't want to go berserk, I wanted to be personal.

I kissed her other lips as I slowly entered and exited her. We both moaned under the kissing. It felt so good. I touched her body everywhere. I felt her smooth legs that went for miles. I held her supple breasts. I grabbed her close to me and pushed her chest to my chest.

Suddenly (well, it really wasn't so sudden, because we had been doing it for about twenty minutes), Bella started pushing herself closer to me, tried to get me farther inside of her. She threw her head back and gasped. Her body was covered in sweat. She moaned loudly. She stuck out her chest and squeezed one of her breasts. She got incredibly pink, and she started trembling hysterically. She grabbed my ass and finally stopped moving.

"OOOOOOh, that was good," she said. This got me going. I wanted to be dirty now. I started going faster and faster. Bella's hand still held my ass. Her other hand felt my abs and chest. I humped harder. Her moans were broken by my excessive humping.

My entire body was tense. Almost all of my muscles were flexed. I almost bit Bella, but luckily I was able to control myself. I grabbed a pillow, and ripped it apart with my teeth. Feathers flew everywhere. They all landed on top of Bella and the bed. Why was this even better?

* * *

Bella

Edward was above me. He pushed inside me hard and fast. And God, it was so good. He pushed my vagina open with his enormous penis. Edward being inside me fell so well, so right.

His tense body was so sexy moving above me. I had just come, but I wanted to come again. All of his muscles bulged from his pale body. Why was I so attracted to him? He looked so angry, but so in love. His eyebrows furrowed. His cold body somehow felt so good against me. He cooled my burning body. Unexpectedly, something in his face changed. He smelled my scent, and he seemed angrier. He grabbed the pillow next to me. He grabbed the pillow with his teeth and ripped it apart. Why did that seem manly? The feathers exploded out and seemed like snowflakes falling on top of me and all around me.

Something changed between both of us. We both wanted to come. He went faster and harder. He completely lost control. It started hurting a little bit, but it still felt good. Really good. I moved fast beneath him. It was so amazing.

Suddenly, my entire body quivered. All of my muscles tensed. I was flushed. Part of my vagina opened, but something inside me squeezed tighter. I screamed in joy. A wave of pleasure radiated from my vagina and outwards. The feeling of Edward inside me at the same time made it even better. I could feel Edward's cock get larger. His thrusts became uneven. The feeling was more intense.

All of a sudden, Edward pushed in extremely deep. I could feel his cock rage against the wall of my vagina. I could feel a warm liquid spray into me. How come that felt so good? It surrounded Edward's penis and went farther and farther into me. Edward then fell on top of me, panting loudly. He kissed my body. That was so extremely amazing. Too much for words. He had come right after me.

After I had caught my breath, I said, "All right. That was amazing. Now how about going to find Jacob?"

After a couple of seconds, he replied, "All right fine. I'll leave as soon as I take a shower."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said something under his breath, but I couldn't hear what he said.

**Did you like it? Did you realize that the last part was written from Bella's point of view. I bet you didn't expect a lemon scene, did ya? Wasn't that hot? All right, I admit, not my best work. I don't really know how the female body works, so I had to do some research. If I am wrong, please tell me! Any way, more is to come (Hah!). Edward's journey has started that finally takes him to where he was at the end of Chapter One. Oh yeah! Please review!**


	3. Interrogation

The Journey is now starting

**The Journey is now starting! How will Edward find Jacob? This chapter should hopefully explain it. And yes, there will be some naughty things going on at this part of the story. By the end, you should hopefully find out why Edward was in his predicament at the end of Chapter 1. Wow, this is a long intro. So let's just start the chapter.**

**Edward**

**Chapter 3**

**Interrogation**

I drove down route 20 at almost 120 miles per hour. I had already been caught by the police three times, but I was always able to speed away before they were able to get my license plate. All of my windows were down to make the drive more intense. My silver Volvo hugged every sharp turn, and there were a lot of them. It was like there was no straight piece of road on this road at all. I went this way to stay away from any major highways, so it would be easier to stay away from the cops.

I would be in Colville quite soon. Then it would start getting harder.

How did I get this information? Well, I didn't like doing it, but I had to.

* * *

I stood at the territory line, the wind blowing through my wet hair. I didn't take a shower to wash off sweat, I did it to wash off the sex juices and Bella's sweat, although I could wear that forever. But I didn't want to confuse the werewolves.

Seth walked out of the forest. Luckily, they always brought Seth. He was the one who liked vampires the most. I could use this to my advantage. I didn't want to do this, but I would get the information out of him no matter what. I didn't want to hurt Seth. But I had to do this for my love. And my other love.

"Oh, it's you," Seth said. _He looks really good. Man, I hope no one ever finds out about this. I can't let anyone know that I sort of liked Edward. _

"Come over to my side," I told Seth, "You know I can't come over there." He walked closer to me, his face right next to my face. His hands grabbed a bunch of his shorts, keeping them from grabbing me. He sweated heavily. His face was filled with tension, awkwardness, confusion, and regret. I looked down for a second to see his large cock get hard.

_Oh, touch me, please. Oh, oh no. Oh God, he can hear me. _"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said. He bent his head down. "Oh my God, you can't tell anyone. I know it would never work out."

"I'm just here to talk," I said.

"About?"

"Jacob…" _Oh no. Just think about…waves. The ocean…aah…_

"We need to know where he is, Seth."

_Small fish swimming…_

"It's for his health. We know nothing about him now. We need to make sure he isn't letting out his secret." I was obviously pulling things out of my ass.

_Sand between my toes…_

I walked closer to him and grabbed his ass.

"Maybe this will help you change you're mind."

"You're a bastard," he said.

"A naughty bastard," I added, "who knows how to manipulate to get what he wants." I held him close to me and then kissed him.

"Oh, this is a bad idea," he pulled away.

"All you have to tell me where Jacob is," I said.

_Ah, screw it. _"Why would I tell you," he said, "when I don't want to, but I want you, and this is a way to get you?" He kissed me and then pulled up my shirt. He groped my body as I put my hand down his pants and played with his cock.

_Oh God, it feels so good, but it is a bad idea. _"No really," he said, "we really should stop."

"I stop when you tell me," I answered.

"But I can't. I don't know." _Lie._

"You know it's hard to lie to a person who can read your mind."

"Please. If we do this, I'll always think about it. Then the pack will learn about it. You'll be as embarrassed as me."

"But you won't think of it. Every time you think about me, you will turn into a human. You'll be more degraded than me. They're your pack."

"Please."

"Tell me."

"No." I kissed his neck. He moaned.

"Come on."

"No." I squeezed his chest. He panted.

"Tell me."

"No." I licked his abs.

"Please?"

"I said no." I grabbed his pants and started slowly pulling down. His bulge was next to my face.

"All right, all right," he said. "He's in Northern Canada." _Lie._

"Come on," I said.

"No." I pushed him onto his back. Seth gasped. I pulled off his shorts. I stared at his cock. It was really nice. It stood nicely erect. It reminded me of Jacob's, although nothing as good.

He put his weight on his straight arms. I grabbed it quickly. I felt it for a few seconds. It was nice and smooth and covered in sweat. It was so pleasant.

I started rubbing slowly. With my left hand, I felt his body. He threw his head back in pleasure. I continued to give him a hand job. I went faster and faster and my grip got tighter and tighter. It was satisfying in my hand.

I smiled at his adorableness, which wasn't as awesome as Jacob's. Seth couldn't control himself for very long. I went faster and faster.

"Just tell me, Seth," I said.

"I…" he breathed for a while, "can't."

Seth then threw his legs out where I was lying. His legs started to shake. He pushed his crotch into my fist. His elbows buckled from the pleasure. He yelled, "I'm…gonna…fucking…COME!"

His body trembled. His heart went faster. Somehow, his body got warmer. He moaned, "Oh, oh, oh!" as his semen flew out of him. It sprayed me in the face, which, for some reason, always felt super erotic.

For a second, his brain showed what I wanted. I saw through Jacob's eyes. I saw him staring at a sign saying, "Welcome to Colville, happiest place in Washington."

"You happy, you bitch?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah." I licked him clean. "Delicious. Well, thanks. That was fun."

"I hate you." He grimaced. "Take what you want and deflower my body."

I kissed his lips. "Oh, you know you liked it." I got up and hopped into my car. While driving away, I yelled, "That was fun, babe."

* * *

And now I'm here. I drove down the highway, but I was still incredibly hard after my time with Seth. And thinking about Jacob got me harder. Finally, my horniness got the better of me when I started touching myself. I had to stop the car.

God, I hated Jacob for teaching me masturbation. This is my second time, but last time, it felt so good. I took off all of my clothes. I grabbed my penis and started pulling. Oh God, Jacob's body. His smile, his everything. I loved him so much. Ooh, fuck me Jacob. Fuck me good. Oh, your cock is so delicious, Jacob.

I was too overwhelmed by touching myself. I couldn't smell Jacob's enticing smell. I couldn't hear him walk over to me. Didn't notice him in my head, thinking about me. So when I looked up at his glistening body, I was surprised, but aroused.

Suddenly, I started shaking. I squeezed my chest as something that felt like an earthquake radiated from my crotch. My penis got really warm as semen filled it. Suddenly, I came. My semen splashed onto Jacob's remarkable abs. Why did that make it even better? He licked himself clean. Was he sexy.

Jacob said something, but I wasn't paying attention. I just stared into his amazing eyes. I laughed whenever he laughed. I almost fainted at his charming laugh.

**Wasn't that amazing? Just wait until next chapter when things get super steamy. And after that when it gets steamier, and then one hell-ov-ah climax (I just loved innuendos!). Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	4. Negotiations

**Edward has now found Jacob. Although it was more like Jacob finally found Edward. Either way, the two loves have each other again. What will happen now that they are together? Well, seeing as I'm writing it, I'm guessing that they're gonna have sex. Find out by reading the chapter.**

**Edward**

**Chapter 4**

**Negotiations**

Jacob walked over to me like an angel. His arms swung around to the beat of his walking. They mildly flexed and relaxed in front of his amazing chest. He then stopped and stood over me like a giant. His face was so adorable, as always. His sleek and tender body rose above me. His legs were long and lustrous. They were muscled, but they seemed sort of gangly, although graceful. His cock was amazing and just above my face. Just a few inches closer and I could suck it. Why was he naked? Why did I care? Questions I would ask later. At that time, I was looking at his body. His torso was smooth as it went from his small waist and branching at a slight angle out to his hanging arms. His abs bulged snugly on his abdomen. His chest stuck slightly farther out. He crossed his arms and his biceps and triceps stuck out. His chest peaked over his amazing arms and his abs tried to stick out as well. He was so adorable, so utterly amazingly sexy, I was about to come again. It was like he was a god coming to bring me his heaven on earth.

He had just eaten my come, which made him even sexier. Eating another man's come, for some reason, got me off, especially if they were eating my come. It's like a portion of me will be inside of them for a while.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said causally, looking down at me.

"Yeah," I said. "Fancy that." I so wanted to reach out to him, touch his naked body. I wanted to be close to him. I tried to control my urges, but I just couldn't. I wanted him. He was so amazing. I would let him do anything to me. As long as I got to hold him.

I tried to dive into his cock, but he jumped away. "Have you never heard of foreplay?" he asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He smiled at me as I stood up, not really to his level. I couldn't take it.

I slammed him right into me. I rubbed his back as our tongues wrestled each other. I grabbed his ass. I somehow pulled away to tell him, "You know, you don't need foreplay if you're already hard." We both looked down to our crotches. I was insanely hard, but all I cared about was Jacob's throbbing cock. It pushed against my abs. It was like it was trying to be as close as possible. It was so huge and amazing. It was slightly lighter than his skin tone and ideal. Flawlessly portioned and huge. I knew if I stepped back it would fling up and point towards me, trying to get close to me. Jacob slowly lowered and straightened, causing his flawless penis to rub against me.

I grabbed his shoulder blades pushing him and his wonderful dick closer to me. I kissed him once and said, "I love you," kissed again, "and your cock."

We kissed longer, and then he said, "The feeling is mutual."

I kissed him again, and said, "Come home with me."

We kissed, and then he said, "You left me remember?"

We kissed, and then I said, "Hey, you made me masturbate. Come on, it was a mistake. We can work it out."

We kissed. "What about Bella?"

We kissed. "She loves you too! Even though not traditional, our lives would be bliss."

We kissed. "What's not traditional about a woman, a male vampire, and a male werewolf all being in one relationship, having the best sex ever?" We laughed. I melted at the sight of his smile.

We kissed. "Just come back."

We kissed. "How do I know this will work?"

We kissed. "In two days at ten PM be at my house, and I will show you. But now, let's just have some good make-up sex."

We kissed. "Yessir!" he said adorably. I couldn't control it. I pushed him to the ground and I landed on top of him. My penis rubbed against his. That felt pleasant.

"By the way, love the hair," I complimented. "It's so fashionable."

"Why thank you," he said. "I thought, you know, a new life, a new hair cut. My old one was too long for the summer. By the way, I didn't tell you this, but I almost got molested by the hairdresser." We both laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, that's not as interesting as your body." I kissed him keenly again. Now my body was like a train. It pushed forward, went up, back, down, and forward again. My crotch rubbed against his crotch. It was so astounding. With one hand, I held support on his large, muscled chest. With the other, I felt his new stylish hair. It obviously had a lot of product in it and would be gone by the next day. Oh well, better get the most of it now. It stood up like he had just woke up, which was so sexy and hardy. It made him look even more like a beach god.

Jacob rubbed my back. His knees were bent up, holding me closer together. We were in this position for a very long time, but I wanted to suck his cock so bad.

I kissed random parts on his body towards his crotch. I sucked his nipples, licked his abs, felt his body. Finally, I got to his cock. I had already looked at it, but I decided to look again before starting.

I pushed his erection through my soft lips. I licked his head, which swung when I touched it. He was so sensitive. I pushed it in farther. Why did it taste so good? It was just skin. But his sweat was there. It was like nothing else. Sort of salty, almost like flesh. It was much softer than normal skin. There were a couple tiny bumps, but overall it was really soft. I sucked in as I went down. I could feel the sides of it with my cheeks. It was so excellent. I did not go quickly; I went up and down slowly, savoring everything about him, sucking in very hard.

Jacob's moans were loud and uneven. Whenever I felt his body, he would suck in a breath and push his chest out, which I loved, by the way. After about two hours (which only felt like ten minutes), Jacob was able to go, "Edward?" He had said Edward several times while I sucked him, although it was usually following an "Oh." This time it sounded like a question.

I finally was able to let go of his cock. I sucked as I went up and my lips contorted to the size of his cock. At his tip, my lips were pursed. I then answered Jacob.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I was wondering…"

"You can do anything to me. As long as you never do what I did."

"Leave?"

"Exactly. I love you."

"Yeah, well…"

"I know what you're going to ask, so ask."

"I've taken it up the ass, and I want to know what it feels like from the other position."

"Of course." I got into position.

Jacob hovered over me, wanting to penetrate me. And I was letting him. I loved him so much. His legs were against my body. I could feel his cock still rubbing against my ass. Even that felt really amazing. I looked at his face, which seemed perplexed. He was even more adorable.

"C'mon Jacob," I said. "It's not that hard. Trust me. I've had enough experiences from both angles. Just take the cock and slowly, but firmly insert."

"Will it hurt?" he asked naïvely.

"Of course," I answered.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh God Jacob. You know how it feels like. It will feel like that."

"Hold on." He continued to feel my ass with his amazing penis. I decided to stare at his body. His beautiful eyes were slightly open, staring back at me. His eyebrows were in a crescent shape. He wore his crooked smile. His body was sweating heavily from what we had been doing earlier. His chest stuck out in just the right amount and his nipples were almost pointing down in the corners. His sweat perfected his body and revealed it perfectly. It made his abs look so much better. One arm hung to his cock while another stretched to my chest and abs. And his hair. God, did I love his hair. And his…Oh!

Jacob suddenly slid inside of me. It wasn't really sliding, but a brute push, although it was sudden. When he penetrated me, I connected with him. I jumped, but let him push in deeper. God, it was good. His cock grinding against my ass. It was not rubbing, it was grinding. I was tight and he was huge. Why were we so perfect?

He groaned. I said things like, "Oh. Oh, God Jacob. Oh yes. Oh, oh fuck! Oh, fuck me Jacob Black." My exclamations got wilder as the intensity rose. It was so amazing. Jacob, after being in me mentally for so long, was now in me physically. It was awesome. I threw my head back and put my hand under my head. It was so intense.

Jacob slowly went faster. After each thrust, he increased by a millisecond. He slowly went harder and deeper too. He wanted this to be magical. He wanted this to last forever, and I did too.

I looked up to see his gorgeous face. He was drenched in sweat, making it more amazing. His eyebrows pointed as if he was mad, but he wasn't. They pushed together in the middle, which was wrinkled in concentration. His eyes were almost wide open as he stared at me. I tried to not listen to his thoughts. I didn't want to hear about me. I wanted to think all about Jacob. His mouth was almost like an "O" and was moaning and panting. He was trying his hardest not to come, but it was hard.

His head still bent, facing my abs, he looked into my eyes and smiled. It was so absolutely adorable. "I…love you," I somehow got out.

"Love ya, too," he replied.

"Come home and I'll show ya a good time with Bella."

"I'll consider it."

We had been fucking for literally twenty hours. I do not kid. And I never got tired, neither of us came, and it stayed intense the entire time. We both made loud sounds of love.

It finally dawned on me that he was pounding my ass. All I was thinking about was Jacob's body and the feel of his cock inside me. I didn't care the tempo, as long as he was inside me.

He threw his head back and I realized he was jerking my penis. I didn't even feel it; all that was on my mind was Jacob. The pleasure of him being there was so literally overwhelming that I couldn't even feel me getting a reach around. But once I did realize it, I also realized both of us were about to come.

He was off tempo. He just humped whatever way he felt. He threw his head back as he said, "Oh fuck!" He then pulled his head back to say, "I love you Edward Cullen. I fucking love you. Just thinking about you makes me come. I always want to be with you. Never leave me again. Just keep fucking me. You make everything so intense, and I love that! You make…me…COME!!"

We had another intense, spiritual, magical, intimate moment. Except it was much more in all of those categories for four reasons: I loved Jacob Black, Jacob Black loved me, he just said that moving thing while fucking my brains out, and I was bottom.

We had been fucking for nearly an entire day, but that meant nothing right now. All that mattered was climax. He never decreased in tempo, not until he came; only increased in force. His hand moved so fast on my cock that it was just a blur.

For one second, the nerve endings on my penis went into overdrive. I felt every thrust, every little detail on Jacob's hand. My penis got really hot. I could feel the semen enter it fluidly, and then gasped as it fluidly exited. My entire body quivered at the feeling of it. For one second, my entire body was actually warm. This orgasm was possibly the best I had ever had. Thinking about Jacob made it even better.

A half second before I came, Jacob pushed farther than anyone had ever gone before. He reached a spot no one had ever gone to. And then he stopped. At the very same moment, down to the same exact millisecond, I felt his come spew deep, deep inside me. It made everything even better. I had never felt perfect, but this came quite close. Jacob was screaming.

My come had flown very far. It surpassed Jacob's head, but landed on his faultless chest. The second shot had landed on my abs. The third shot landed above my head. The last and most powerful thrust had landed right on my face.

This moment had been so perfect, that we both almost came again, but we were both so tired (how can you tire out a vampire?), we panted for about six minutes.

Jacob broke the silence that was so miraculous. "That…was…breathtaking."

"I can…see by…the pants." He was able to choke out a laugh. I cherished him so much.

"Better than ever," he blurted between gasps.

"I know…I was there…"

"Why do you…get to be so perfect?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your body…personality…"

"I'm not perfect…you are…" He laughed.

"I'm not kidding. I love you."

"How many times have you said that today?"

"I lost count."

"By the way, how did you find me?" He had started licking the come off of his body. It was like life was in slow motion as he stuck his index finger out, slowly brushed it against his full chest, brought his finger to his mouth, put it in, and slowly pulled it out, spot clean. His eyes were closed in ecstasy. He was so utterly attractive. I stared as his hand went down his body.

"Edward?" he asked, trying to get my attention, which was fixed on his ideal body.

"What? Oh, about that. It's a story that would ruin a perfect moment."

"Oh. Then I'll ask about it later." He bent in and licked my cheek, where some come had accumulated. I shuddered as his hot breath brushed my cheek and his burning hands felt my chest. He kissed me for a second, but sat back, my lips still puckered like an idiot.

"Sorry," he said, "my mouth probably tastes like come."

"That's OK, I don't mind."

"But I'm not finished cleaning you off." He went down and started licking my abs. I gasped as he went down to my crotch and cleansed my still hard penis.

I jolted. Oh no. I felt it creep up on me. More blood ran into my erection. I pushed my weirdly hard penis into his mouth. He coughed, opening his throat, which made it feel so much better. He sucked really hard as my come sprayed down Jacob's throat. It felt good. Jacob moved back a little and my cock slipped out, spraying my come all over Jacob's lips, cheeks, and nose. He quickly put my cock into his mouth so I wouldn't spill anymore. Finally, I finished coming and Jacob quickly licked me clean. Luckily, I didn't come again, or else I would have been so embarrassed.

"God, I love you," I said.

"Love you, too."

"Don't forget, two days, ten o' clock, my house. Be there. Please."

"I'll surprise you."

"How about you come instead?" I asked. Jacob then grabbed me close. I felt his cock slam against my abs, and his come spraying up to my chin. He was burning against my body, and I was drenched in his sweat. God, I loved him.

"Aww…you funny fuckin' bastard," I said.

**Wasn't that utterly amazing? Edward has talked to Jacob and he might be coming home (although he definitely will come…INNUENDO!) Find out in the next chapter what's going to happen and why Edward wants Jacob to meet him on that certain date at that certain place. **

**By the way, do vampires have blood? I mean they drink it? If they didn't how could they expel excess. And why do they drink it? Stephenie Meyer really needs to write another book to explain it. **

**Also, please review.**


	5. Meeting

The story is almost over

**The story is almost over. Only two more chapters left. What else can happen? Edward has already found Jacob and asked him to come home. Or so we think. Remember what Edward asked Jacob? He asked him to meet him at his house. Why? Well, you're obviously going to find out now. Whenever the story is in italics, Edward is reading Jacob's mind. **

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting**

**Edward**

My plan was not fool proof. I couldn't make my plan fool proof. All I could do was hope and pray that I knew Bella enough predict what her reaction would be. I really hope she doesn't freak out. I really would like for this to work. How great our lives would be.

The date was July 2, two days after we had made love. The time was 9:58. I really hoped Jacob didn't forget. Bella's bruises were already almost healed.

Yes, I bruised Bella. After our first time, she couldn't handle it. I had hurt her, and every time I looked at her, I hated myself, which only added to my terrible existence. I wanted to make it up to her, and as she said, this was one way to do it.

Yes, I was ready to make love to Bella. This is why I couldn't make sure my plan was fool proof. Sex was tricky. It plays with emotions. Either when we are about to start, Jacob will walk in, Bella will freak out, and Jacob would hate himself more. Or, Jacob walks in, Bella, curious, asks him to join, and hopefully, everything will work out. But I couldn't make sure of that. Like I said, sex plays with emotions. I never know what could happen. Sure I could ask Alice, but wouldn't it be a little awkward if I went, "Hey Alice? Can you tell me if my fiancé (Oh God, my fiancé) will be down with having sex with my boyfriend (Oh my God, did I just call him my boyfriend? This is big.)?"

Although, she can't see werewolves. But I think she already knows. I've seen her thinking about me, completely naked, floating atop of Bella, both moaning and panting and looking like we were having sex, except there was no penetration and my penis was missing.

I kissed Bella as I squeezed her boob. Both of us moaned. The grandfather clock downstairs rang ten o' clock. I heard Jacob's thought come into focus. What scared me was what he was thinking. _God Edward, I'm here and ready. I just masturbated seven times and I am still hard. No one better be home because I am horny and naked. _

Jacob walked into the house. I wish he could hear my thoughts so I could yell, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! BELLA IS HERE!" Oh God, this will ruin everything.

Jacob walked into the room, his large cock swinging, saying, "Hey Edward. Rea…" He stopped when he saw Bella. "What's this about, Edward?"

"Hey, Jacob," Bella laughed, a bit shocked. "Nice, by the way. You're about the same as Edward."

"Yeah, I know. Edward, what the fuck? You said you would show me how it would work?" he asked. "I thought you meant you would show me how we could be _alone_ together."

"All right, what the fuck is going on here?" Bella asked. "Because I am so fucking confused."

"Guess what Bella?" Jacob asked. "You're fucking whore of a boyfriend is cheating on you! That's right, he's gay!"

"I love both of you!" I tried to fix everything.

"And I thought I loved you," Jacob said. "You just wanted to get a cheap laugh. How does it feel to have everything and then shit wherever you want, preferably on people's hearts? To think, I cleaned myself for you." Tears welled up in his eyes. I just wanted to jump into his arms and wipe away his tears. I saw his fists clench and his sexy arm muscles flex. _Don't cry, Jacob, don't cry. _Jacob thought. _Oh please, you're already embarrassed, don't make it worse._

"Hold on, hold on. Edward, you fucked Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered.

"You bastard," she said with a smile on her face, "you beat me to it!" Jacob and I dropped our jaws from Bella's exclamation.

"What?" I asked.

"I've totally wanted to fuck him," she said. "Hey, you weren't giving me what I wanted. I was going to explode from the tension. Jeez, you didn't figure that out yet? If you didn't fuck me the other day, I was going to find Jacob myself and take him to town. Wait, is that why you wouldn't do me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Were you too busy getting it up the ass by Jacob?" she asked.

"Jacob was the one taking it, love," I said.

"Hey, I fucked you up the ass once and you liked it," he said through tears and a smile. Why was that so adorable? It was like rain while the sun shined. "And you just _love_ to suck my large cock."

"It sure is large," Bella said.

"Oh, I know," I said, thinking about his great cock. I kissed Bella from my horniness. Then I forgot Jacob for a second as Bella overwhelmed my mind.

"Should I leave?" Jacob interrupted.

Bella broke away and went, "Oh, Jacob! How about instead of that, you join in?" Jacob's eyes lit up.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Well if you love Edward and me," she explained, "and Edward loves you and me, and I love both of you, then why can't we have some fun?" _Have sex with them both at the same time? Oh, God yes!_ Jacob jumped in between us. I'll let Jacob explain this part.

_I didn't know who to kiss first. I decided to kiss Bella first. I kissed Bella as I touched her breasts. Oh, God. This was the first time I ever felt boobs. Were they amazing. But I wanted to feel them naked. I ripped off her blouse and she moaned. Edward felt my chest and abs. Why was he obsessed with my body? I tried to take off her bra, but I couldn't do it. Then I realized that the clasp was in the front. _

_I unhooked her bra. Her large breasts popped out. Her nipples were not too large, but still bigger than Edward's, of course. She was obviously cold because her nipples stuck out, pointing a little upwards. They were firm, but big enough that there was a crease under them when she stood up. _

_I then turned over and ripped off Edward's shirt with my teeth. He moaned when I did that. Why does everyone moan so much? I kissed him as my hand glided across his choppy, yet smooth body. I got more into it when I touched Edward. His hotness mixed with Bella's hotness, causing me to start rubbing my cock against his leg. I grabbed Bella's boob with my other hand. _

_I continued to switch between Edward and Bella, with my hands on both of them. I kissed them equally, but passionately. I stopped when Bella started talking. _

"Edward, take off your pants," Bella ordered me.

"Yes ma'am." I took off my pants to reveal my cock while Bella got in between Jacob and me. I threw my pants onto the ground and Bella grabbed both of our cocks and started jerking. God, did it feel astonishing. Her hand was rough on my head, but smooth down my shaft. I groaned. I heard Jacob sigh.

With one hand, I felt Jacob's extremely muscled body. With the other I switched between grabbing Bella's breast and going down her skirt to finger her. Jacob did the same thing. It was so erotic. Bella switched between kissing Jacob and kissing me.

"Which of you is gonna come first?" Bella asked.

"It's usually both of us at the same time," Jacob said.

"Is it going to be happening any time soon?" Bella asked.

"Honey, you're gonna have to work harder…Bella what's that on your stomach?" Jacob asked.

"What? Oh, it's just a bruise," she said.

"Just a bruise?" he asked, skeptic.

"Oh yeah, Edward accidentally gave it to me last time we did it," she tried to explain, but just made it sound horrible.

"What?" he worried. Oh, so this will be the thing that ends it all.

"Jacob, I'm a human, remember? It's one of the things I signed up to when I fell in love with a vampire," Bella clarified poorly.

"Uh, OK, I guess," Jacob said.

"All right, let's actually start now," Bella said.

_Bella lay down and took off her skirt in one swift movement. She opened her legs to reveal and slightly open her vagina. It seemed so beautiful for some reason. _

"_All right, Edward start fucking me," Bella instructed. Edward quickly slipped in and gasped. I watched as his ass cheeks tightened when he pushed in, and then relax as it came out. That seemed even more beautiful, in its own porn way. But not for that reason. It was beautiful because it was two lovers making love together. But not only that, but I loved them both and I think they love is back. Edward moaned as Bella screamed from being stuffed by Edward. Well, not the stuffed as, "That burrito was delicious, but now I'm stuffed." It was the, "That large penis feels so good filling the tiny space in my vagina," stuffed. _

"_OK, Edward back off, so Jacob can give a try," Bella instructed. Oh boy, this was my first time feeling a vagina, with my penis of course. It would obviously not feel like an asshole, so this would be a great experience. I took my penis and slowly went in. It felt like the inside of Edward's cheek, but not as wet (although it was pretty wet). It was orgasmic slowly going in and then almost out. _

_I kissed Bella and grabbed her breast as Edward jumped on top of me. I quickly put my weight on my arm, trying not to crush Bella. But I couldn't. Edward was so cold. Bella was cold too, but not nearly as cold as Edward. Why did this cold always feel so good to me? I felt his cold penis rub against my ass cheek and his muscles tighten up against me. I could feel his clearly defined abs and chest. I felt his biceps flex against my sides and his hands felt my chest and abs. What was so great about my chest? Why did I always have to ask that? Why couldn't I just go with the flow? Both of them so close to me was so absolute. _

_Suddenly, I felt the almost pain in my ass. But it wasn't a pain, it was a pleasure. A shock of pleasure hit me as he entered. The nerve endings went crazy. My entrance quickly tightened up, but I was able to relax. As he went farther in, the intensity became stronger. The good thing about healing easily is that I'm always tight. The feeling of him scrape against me was so amazing. I became much harder, even though I was extremely hard already. It was like it got bigger every time he did that. It was the most intense feeling I ever had, getting it up the ass by Edward's large cock while fucking Bella's brains out. _

_What would happen was when I backed away, I'd be backing into Edward's cock. He would then slam me into Bella and then back off. The feeling of him in me as far as possible at the same time I was in Bella as far as I could go was so incredible. _

_Suddenly, Bella's heart picked up and she became as warm as me. She pushed herself extremely close to me and shook around my penis. She tightened around my head as she grabbed my ass when Edward was backed away. This stopped me from worrying about not hurting Bella. I wanted to come. _

_Edward and I both increased in tempo. I felt as his cock throbbed and got larger, ready to explode. Just a matter of time. Suddenly, Edward started rubbing against my prostate, making everything somehow more extreme. _

_Finally, all of us went out of control. Bella's heartbeat matched mine. She got warmer, and I got hotter. Edward just strained, holding me so I could barely breath, fully hard and deeper than ever before. I was as hard as I had ever been in my life. My tip became really sensitive. I yelled along with everyone else. All of us looked like we were having a seizure. Finally, I spewed right inside Bella. I could feel my come spread everywhere and all around my cock. All of us yelled, "Oh, fuck!" I felt Edward's come go deep into me. I felt it throb inside me as it expelled his seed. _

All of us had just had a simultaneous orgasm, and it was amazing. Suddenly, I realized that Jacob was not wearing a condom. Still inside of him and holding his magnificent chest, I said, "Jacob wasn't wearing a condom, Bella."

"Don't worry, Edward," she said. "I'm on the pill. And I know what you're thinking, it's for my period. Jeez."

Suddenly, I saw Jacob's expression change for the worst.

**Why did he do that? How about you read the final chapter to find out!**


	6. What a Surprise? I Messed Up Again

Well, everything seemed totally fine until that last sentence

Well, everything seemed totally fine until that last sentence. There should have been such a happy ending, but I totally love twists and sad endings. Please review after reading this. I hope you like something that has taken me about a week. I certainly enjoyed writing it. And by the way, if you didn't like it, tell me! Props to mozartandi!!

**Chapter 6**

**What a Surprise? I Messed Up Again…**

**Jacob**

I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this. I _couldn't do this! _Why? Why do I always have to mess it up? Why can't I just live happily in a healthy relationship? Why do I have to destroy everything awesome? Why does my life have to be so terrible? What did I do? Did I mess up in a previous life? Did I sign up for a terrible life? Why can't I do this?

I started hyperventilating. I started panicking. I couldn't stay in this relationship. Why do I have to end this? It feels so good, but it feels so bad. I feel like I might explode from my contorting emotions. What happened to make it so bad?

"I can't do this…" I muttered.

"What do you mean, you can't do this?" Bella asked. "Can't do what?"

"This relationship. I just can't."

"You're being crazy," Edward said. "I know it seems like it might not work, but…"

"That's not it!" I roared. "I know it would work! But it's…I don't know. It's like my subconscious wants to destroy everything I cherish…"

"Please, calm down, Jacob," Edward soothed.

"I can't!" I barked. "And I can't do this! My very core can't do it! It won't go along with this!"

"Are you…homophobic?" Bella asked.

"NO!" I screamed. "I just can't do it."

"Please stop saying that," Bella said. "You're scaring me."

"I can't! I hate myself for this! I don't know why, but I can't do this! It doesn't feel right!"

"We _can_ work this out," Edward appeased.

"No we CAN'T!"

"Why?" Bella asked naively.

"I've already made up my mind," I told them. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for even trying."

"Jacob!" Bella yelped.

"No, I just can't," I said. "Goodbye."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I can't say," I said. "I really need to be alone. I just can't love two people at once. I don't have enough room in my heart. I'm so sorry."

I quickly ran out of the house, completely naked. If only they somehow could both fuse into one.

**Sorry that was really short. But how was it? Please, PLEASE review! I would greatly appreciate. Sorry for leaving it so open. I mean, so much stuff could happen now! Sorry for ending that way, but I had to do it. That way it would fit with the book. Also, I like that ending… Please review and tell me if you sort of liked it, or TOTALLY hated it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
